


Frozen Parody - Do you really wanna fight me?

by FrankiValerie



Category: Frozen (2013), Mass Effect
Genre: Love/Hate, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Missions Jack gets mighty bored and her favourite thing to do is pester the Cerberus Cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Parody - Do you really wanna fight me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend - Same friend I wrote 'A Male Jack' for. I have a Jack RP account and she has a Miranda and we're constantly bickering but our friendship is so strong. I sang this to her over xbox while we played Minecraft.

Jack:  
  
Hey, Bitch?  
  
(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

  
  
Do you really wanna fight me?  
  
Come on lets make this quick  
  
Can’t take this tension any more  
  
Come out the door  
  
Your ass I wanna kick  
  
I promised that I’d smear your ass  
  
Against the wall  
  
It’s only a matter of time  
  
Do you really wanna fight me?  
  
*quieter*  
  
You don’t really have to fight me.  


Miranda:  
  
Go away, Jack  


Jack:

Til next time… 

  
  
\--------------------

  
  
(Knocking)  
  
This time are you gonna fight me?  
  
Or should I chase you round the halls?  
  
I think some ass kicking is overdue  
  
I’m really dying to  
  
smear your ass over the walls-  
  
(Just like I promised)  
  
It gets a little boring  
  
In the subdeck room,  
  
Just listening to the drive core-  
  
(Showwwnmmmmmrrooowuuuuuhhhhh)

  
  
\-----------

  
Jack:  
  
(Knocking)  
  
...Miranda?  
  
Hey…  I know you're in there,  
  
Shepard wants us to be friends.   
  
He says "be nice", and so I’m trying to  
  
Let me talk to you, invite me in  
  
We have to work with together  
  
We have to be a team  
  
If we wanna make it through  
  
… Do you really wanna fight me?

 

 

UPDATE - Friday 19th December 2014

 

The friend I wrote this (and A Male Jack) for suggested a different version of this, where Miranda has a verse to sing. So below is the new version we worked on together!! 

 

Jack:

Hey, Bitch?

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Come out of there and fight me

I’m gonna make this quick

Can’t take this tension any more

Come out the door

Your presence makes me sick

I promised that I’d smear your ass

Against the wall

It’s only a matter of time

So come out now and fight me

*quieter*

You don’t really have to fight me.

Miranda:

Go away, Jack

Jack:

OKAY, fine

 

(Knocking)

I don’t really wanna fight you

Or see your face around the halls

I think your bath is overdue

I’m now struggling to

breath through my nose at all-

(Jack, you bloody stink)

I’m sure it’s really boring

In your simple mind,

Nothing in there-to pass the time-

(Silence)

 

Jack:

(Knocking)

...Miranda?

Hey…  I know you're in there,

Shepard wants us to be friends.

He says "be nice", and so I’m trying to

Let me talk to you, invite me in

We have to work with together

We have to be a team

If we wanna make it through

… Do you still wanna fight me?


End file.
